A Bored Snake in Soul Society
by SiriusBDobby
Summary: Ichimaru Gin is bored. This means trouble... Hinted Gin/Kira and Byakuya/Yoruichi if you squint hard enough.


**A little oneshot I wrote whilst procrastinating. Enjoy! ^_^**

Ichimaru Gin was bored. Duties as the captain of the 3rd squad were tedious and Gin needed something to entertain him. Standing up from his chair behind his desk, Gin decided to take a stroll and find some poor victim to torment. As he was about to leave the 3rd squad barracks, he noticed Kira.

"Gin-taicho." Kira bowed politely, a slight blush gracing his face.

Gin had his usual closed eyed smirk.

"Izuru-kun." He replied, whilst wondering why his vice-captain always blushed when he was around.

Maybe Kira fancied him a little bit. It was no secret which team Kira... batted for. Gin decided his first victim would be Kira. It was always fun teasing him.

"Ne, Izuru-kun... I'm so bored, would ya care ta..." he leaned forward slightly to whisper in Kira's ear. "Entertain meh?"

Kira's entire face flushed scarlet as he spluttered, "T-taicho, I think that it would be slightly inappropriate to d-do.. that! Here! In the open!"

Gin feigned innocence, frowning in mock confusion.

"Inappropriate? Izuru-kun, I was goin' ta suggest tha' we play shogi. Wha' did ya think I was gonna ask ya ta blow meh or somethin'?"

If Kira had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. He felt as if his entire face was about to explode.

"Ah- taicho, I didn't mean-"

"Ne, ya naughty boy." Gin said, poking Kira's nose before striding off, chuckling to himself.

He walked for a while, in search for a new victim to help cure him of his boredom. He soon found his next victim. Kuchiki Byakuya. The dark haired captain was standing under a sakura tree, looking deep in thought. Gin's smirk widened as he slowly crept up on Byakuya. When Gin reached Byakuya, he whispered softly in his ear,

"Boo!"

Byakuya jumped slightly, turning around fast and whipping out his zanpakutou. He was ready to slice whoever had the audacity to sneak up on him when he realised that it was Ichimaru Gin.

"Ma, ma Kuchiki-taicho. For a second there, I though' I was a goner!" He said, dramatically touching his chest.

Byakuya's expression hardened.

"Ichimaru. What do you want?"

Gin pouted.

"Ichimaru? No' taicho? How rude. I expected more from a noble like ya'self." He teased.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. He was not in the mood for Gin's games. Gin leaned casually against the trunk of the sakura tree they were standing below and smirked widely.

"I don' think Yoruichi-sama would approve of such rudeness from ya'." He said sweetly, knowing the mention of the former 2nd squad captain would irritate Byakuya.

"Don't mention that woman in front of me." Byakuya said, his voice laced him irritation.

"It's only 'cos ya' could never beat her shunpo. And we all know tha' ya' fancy her." Gin teased, the look of shock and annoyance Byakuya was giving him making it hard to refrain from laughing.

"How dare-!"

Before Byakuya could finish, Gin had shunpo'd away; laughing gleefully.

Now, to find his next victim. Who to look for? Well, the Shinigami Woman's Association should be having their meeting about now. It wouldn't hurt to cause a little havoc. Smirking evilly, Gin shunpo'd to the little building where the Shinigami Woman's Association held their meetings. The building had been set up after a series of complaints from Kuchiki Byakuya. It had been built after Byakuya had lost his temper and attempted to kill every member of the Association with Senbonzakura.

The members were already seated when Gin looked through the window of the low building. He heard Yachiru yell "Let's have a party at Byak-kun's place! He has such nice koi!". The other members contemplated the idea before deciding that Byakuya would seriously kill them all if they broke into his house one more time.

Gin lifted up the window nearest to him. Masking his reatsu, he perched himself on the windowsill. It took a whole 5 minutes before Soi Fon gasped, noticing Gin sitting casually on the window.

"Ichimaru! No men are allowed in here!" She growled.

"Ma, ya' so mean Soi Fon-taicho! No one uses honourifics around here anymore." Gin chuckled.

Soi Fon was not amused.

"You've heard things that you shouldn't have." She said, slowly pulling out her zanpakutou.

"Wha' like, how ya're planning ta have tha' party at Ukitake-taicho's place 'cos he's less likely ta' violently kill all of ya than any other taicho?" Gin smiled.

His smile soon faded slightly as Soi Foi said,

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

It was soon followed by other summons.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Gin jumped from the window, landing gracefully outside.

"Unare, Haineko!"

"Ma, Rangiku! Ya' don' really wanna hurt meh, do ya'?" Gin said, backing away as the series of women rounded on him.

"You've heard things you shouldn't have... we cannot let you escape unharmed." Rangiku said sweetly.

"Kuso." Gin cursed lightly.

He shunpo'd away as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding the attacks from the enraged women.

A full 20 minutes later, Gin arrived at the 3rd squad barracks, his clothes ripped and bloody. He was sporting a busted lip after Soi Fon kicked him hard in the face. He had to hand it to her, she really knew how to fight. Bruises littered his bare chest and his left thigh stung from where Yachiru had bitten him. It may have been a painful way to end the day but Gin sure wasn't bored anymore. Perhaps next time he might irritate Aizen...


End file.
